Nowadays, wireless communication network has been extensively used in normal life. For security and management, it is an important topic to limit the transmission and access of the wireless signal within a specific area.
Conventionally, the permission area allowing access to wireless communication network is defined artificially. Whether the user is located in the permission area is examined according to the position of the user. However, the transmission of the wireless signal can't be limited within the permission area. Therefore, if the position of the user is unknown, it is hard to sure that the user can only receive the wireless signal in the permission area.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a wireless communication system and method in order to overcome the above drawbacks.